


Męskie sprawy

by Arienek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Mały wycinek z podróży życia Lawa i Corazona. O męskich potrzebach, o czarnych piórach i o tym, co zrobić, żeby nigdy nie zapomnieć.





	Męskie sprawy

**Author's Note:**

> Ze szczególnym pozdrowieniem dla ClioSelene, która teraz już wie aż za dobrze, jak Corazon się odciska na duszy.

MĘSKIE SPRAWY

 

\- Zostaniesz tu i zaczekasz na mnie. Do rana na pewno będę z powrotem. Nie myśl sobie, że możesz iść w miasto! Zamykam wszystkie drzwi i zabieram klucz!

Law przyglądał się spode łba, jak Corazon układa dla niego legowisko w opuszczonej ruderze na przedmieściu. Chłopiec dawno już przestał powtarzać, że ucieknie, kiedy tylko jego towarzysz się odwróci – a Cora-san dawno darował sobie związywanie Lawa na noc. Zresztą, podczas któregoś z niekończącej się serii wypadków z papierosem niechcący spalili połowę sznura. Głupio byłoby jednak chłopcu przyznać się głośno, że nie myśli już o ucieczce od swego porywacza. Niech ten tępy maniak pobiega sobie i pomęczy się z zamykaniem drzwi. Obłąkany dureń! Dwunastolatek ostentacyjnie odwrócił się tyłem do towarzysza, naburmuszony. Niech sobie idzie i wpadnie w pierwszą dziurę w chodniku! Niech nawet sobie kark skręci! Na nic lepszego nie zasłużył za takie draństwo. Idzie sobie?! Zostawia Lawa samego?! Nadąsane usta chłopca zadrżały lekko. Niech idzie, ten żałosny obłąkaniec, i niech nie wraca. Wreszcie będzie trochę spokoju, bez jego głupiego uśmiechu, bez jego cuchnących papierosów, bez jego łysiejącej peleryny z piór.

Nawet pelerynę zabiera!

Drań!  
  
./.  
  
Donquixote Rosinante starannie roztrzepał zarekwirowane w niedalekiej wsi koce i ułożył z nich wygodne posłanie dla swojego kompana. Spojrzał spod oka na Lawa – z niewysokiej figurki chłopca, skulonej pod ścianą, promieniowała bezgraniczna uraza. Corazon ukrył szczery tym razem uśmiech w czarnych piórach. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby zamknąć swojego więźnia – w zrujnowanym budyneczku nie było ani jednej pary solidnych drzwi. Wypadało jednak utrzymać pozory.

\- Zamknę wszystkie drzwi i zabiorę klucz.  
  
Ostatni raz wyklepał legowisko i ułożył przykrycia w zachęcającą, przytulną górkę na boku. Wyjątkowo nie mógł chłopcu zostawić swojego pierzastego płaszcza – będzie się trzeba nieźle nagimnastykować, aby Law wybaczył mu tę nieczułość. W gospodarstwie, z którego zabrał koce, zostawił dość pieniędzy, by poszkodowani odkupili sobie utraconą pościel i jeszcze poszwy z czystego jedwabiu, ale nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć obrażonemu dziecku, że powinno docenić ciepłe okrycie. Starannie – jak na dwunastolatka – ukrywane przywiązanie Lawa do tej przeklętej peleryny z czarnych piór kompletnie rozbrajało Corazona i nigdy nie zapominał opatulić w nią chłopca, kiedy musiał go gdzieś zostawić. Tym razem jednak miał pewne plany i potrzebował peleryny dla siebie. Westchnął lekko, zmartwiony – już miał wyrzuty sumienia, że na całą noc porzuca swojego małego towarzysza. Doświadczenie – i regularne napomnienia admirała Sengoku – nauczyły go jednak, że mężczyzna musi zaspokajać swoje potrzeby, aby w kryzysowej sytuacji nic nie spowalniało jego myśli i działań. Corazon przeczuwał, że jego dalsza wędrówka z Lawem i jej nieuchronne konsekwencje przyniosą mu niejeden kryzysowy moment. Wiedział też, że w tym konkretnym mieście na pewno będzie miał okazję zaspokoić swoje potrzeby.

Cholernie potrzebował teraz takiej okazji.

Wygiął w podkówkę wymalowane usta i zerknął na towarzysza – Trafalgar Law nadal całym sobą emitował urazę i, co było znacznie gorsze dla miękkiego serca Rosinanta, łzawy protest. Mężczyzna z trudem odwrócił wzrok od obrażonego dziecka i wyprostował się mężnie, poprawiając pelerynę na ramionach. Wiedział, że musi iść.

Następnej okazji może nie mieć.  
  
./.

Świnia! Drań! Potwór! Idzie sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic i nawet nie otuli Lawa piórami! Chłopiec dalej był odwrócony plecami do opiekuna, ale doskonale widział kątem oka, jak ten szykuje się do wyjścia i poprawia pierzasty płaszcz. Co za żałosna paranoja! Trafalgar Law niczego się już w życiu nie bał – zaznał raju i piekła, zaznał zdrady i widział zbrodnie, jakich nie potrafili sobie wyobrazić nawet jego obłąkani rówieśnicy w Rodzinie Doflamingo. Law utracił wszystko, na czym mogło mu jeszcze zależeć – musiał patrzeć, jak najemnicy Rządu Światowego skrawek po skrawku niszczą jego rodzinny kraj, by na zawsze pogrzebać wstydliwe tajemnice władców. Śmierć nie zapomniała o ostatnim potomku wydobywców bursztynowego ołowiu: od dawna odliczała ostatnie chwile Lawa i pozwoliła mu przywyknąć do swojej obecności. Chłopiec zapomniał już o daremnym buncie. Nie miał ani lęków, ani marzeń, a swoje zamiary, póki jeszcze żył, na chłodno planował i realizował. Wybrał starannie piracką rodzinę, zrealizował swój plan, obojętnie przyjmował towarzystwo oficerów i misje obmyślane przez Doflamingo. Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu był doskonale zorganizowanym, dwunastoletnim fachowcem od piekła na ziemi, który bez żalu wypatrywał śmierci i zabijał czas zabijaniem. I co?! I przylazła ta pokraka z wymalowaną gębą, narobiła zamieszania i zamiast zdechnąć grzecznie z nożem w żebrach, wciągnęła Lawa w tę obłąkaną paranoję! Musiał teraz siedzieć w jakiejś zakichanej ruderze w kolejnym bezimiennym mieście, a do tego – czuł się tak boleśnie, okropnie, niewybaczalnie nieopatulony! Przeklęty Corazon, niech się wypcha swoimi przypalonymi piórami!

Dziwnie było znowu czuć rzeczy.

Przeklęty Cora-san.  
  
./.  
  
Rosinante poklepał zachęcająco legowisko z koców.  
\- Prześpij się spokojnie, nikt cię tu nie zaczepi. Zobaczysz, jak się zbudzisz, będę już z powrotem – obiecał solennie. Serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie, gdy patrzył, jak zgarbiony chłopak drepce ze swojego kąta, ze schyloną głową i wzrokiem wlepionym w podłogę. Dopiero od niedawna Law zaszczycał Corazona względnie kulturalnymi przywitaniami i pożegnaniami, a już tak mocno bolało, kiedy się obrażał i przestawał odzywać. Niestety, sam Corazon chętnie też by się na siebie obraził w tym momencie. Był taką egoistyczną świnią! A zachciało mu się dawać dziecku lepszy przykład niż Doffy! Skulił się pod peleryną. Może kiedyś będzie mógł się chłopcu wytłumaczyć. A może lepiej będzie od razu jutro to zrobić. Bądź co bądź, były gorsze, bardziej niewybaczalne kłamstwa, które ich obu dzieliły. Ten dzisiejszy, nic nie znaczący wybryk? Obaj przecież byli facetami. Law zrozumie. Za to piratami nie byli obaj.

O tym nigdy nie porozmawiają.

Corazon zapalił papierosa, popatrując niespokojnie na chłopca. Pora iść. Jak bardzo źle to wygląda? Czy Law pozwoli mu odejść bez jednego słowa pożegnania? Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze.  
  
./.  
  
Trafalgar D. Water Law zasiadł dostojnie w gnieździe z koców. Nos zadarł wysoko, ramiona skrzyżował na piersi, stopy podwinął pod siebie. Wytrzymał prawie całą minutę.

\- Patrz z czego żyjesz, obłąkana ciamajdo! Kołnierz ci się pali!

\- AAAAAAA!

Law poprzyglądał się z satysfakcją, jak Corazon w dzikich podskokach gasi płomyki na czarnych piórach i dmucha na poparzone palce. Co za gamoń.

\- No wynoś się już! – Machnął ręką ze złością, jak na irytującego komara. Niech sobie idzie ta irytująca, wiecznie uśmiechnięta ciamajda.  
_Tylko wróć szybko. No_.

./.

I nawet pomachał mu na pożegnanie! Corazon z zadowoleniem wdychał papierosowy dym. Ręce trzymał w kieszeniach, maszerował szybkimi krokami, tak, jak lubił.

Wszystko będzie dobrze.

./.

Wszystko było nie tak, jak należy. Koce były za grube. I za cienkie. I za miękkie. I za szorstkie. I w ogóle były do niczego. Law już tyle godzin próbował zasnąć, otulić się odpowiednio, umościć wygodniej, ale całe to posłanie było w ogóle beznadziejne. Nieznośne, głupie szmaty. Głupia, ponura chata. Głupi, durny Corazon! Zły i niespokojny, Law zerwał się z legowiska i cisnął okrycie w kąt. Durnego Corazona tak długo już nie było. Nie trzeba było w ogóle spuszczać go z oczu! Przecież ta niedojda z pewnością zabłądzi! Wpadnie do rynsztoka i utonie! Podpali tawernę i ludzie w mieście go zlinczują! Co za sierota! Trafalgar Law pokręcił głową, oburzony. Indolencja Corazona przekraczała ludzkie pojmowanie. Pozostawało jedynie iść za tym durniem i go uratować, zanim wpakuje się w kłopoty. Że też los pokarał Lawa taką obłąkaną pokraką! Ktoś tu jednak musiał być odpowiedzialny i rozsądny. I na pewno nie był to Cora-san. Najwyższa pora ukrócić te jego wybryki. I solidnie nakopać mu do tyłka za pozostawienie Lawa samego na tyle godzin. Chłopak wytarł nos, poprawił czapkę, obciągnął koszulkę. Ha. Już on pokaże Corazonowi za te beznadziejne koce.

./.

\- Twój brat? – Pomarszczony staruszek podrapał się po łysinie. – A, szedł tędy jakiś cudak, tak z godzinkę temu? No, niecałą godzinę.

Law spojrzał na niego spode łba. Nie zamierzał dyskutować o prawidłowym obliczaniu czasu. Faktem było, że Corazon zostawił go samego na zbyt długo, i już. Może i poszedł dopiero przed niecałą godziną. Ważniejsze było, dokąd polazł?!

\- Taki wysoki, wymalowany, w pelerynie z czarnych piórek – powtórzył opis. – Widział pan, dokąd poszedł?

Staruszek zakolebał się na swoim stołku. Siedział przed tawerną i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był tam wrośnięty na stałe, Law wybrał więc go jako osobę, która miała największe szanse obserwować nielicznych nocnych przechodniów. Chłopak spodziewał się znaleźć Corazona przy barze, albo w centrum jakiejś awantury, urozmaiconej popalonymi piórami. Miasto jednak spało spokojnie, w tawernie drzemali na stołach najwierniejsi klienci, a Rosinanta Donquixote nigdzie nie było widać.

\- Przykro mi, żeś go zgubił, synku. Widziałem takiego chłopa, co bym miał nie widzieć, prosto szedł przed siebie. Ale może byś przysiadł tu ze mną i poczekamy, aż sam wróci? Co go będziesz szukał po zaułkach.

Law prychnął tylko, niezadowolony.

\- Dokąd poszedł?!

Staruszek pokręcił łysiejącą głową i zniżył głos.

\- Nie powinieneś tam łazić, synku. Masz jeszcze czas na takie rzeczy.

Chłopiec naciągnął mocniej czapkę na uszy, nieco zaniepokojony. Gdzie poniosło tego ciamajdowatego wariata?! Zamiast wypić kielicha, jak każdy normalny facet, on łaził po jakichś zaułkach. Dokąd poszedł? Ach! Law przypomniał sobie nagle, dlaczego znaleźli się w tym mieście – i w poprzednich niezliczonych miastach, i w kolejnych, które odwiedzą. Obłąkany Corazon i jego beznadziejna obsesja! Z pewnością usłyszał o jakimś znachorze czy lokalnej czarownicy i poszedł ją maglować o lek na Syndrom Bursztynowego Ołowiu. Znowu dostanie po gębie i wywoła powszechną panikę.

Albo podpali czarownicy miotłę.

Law nie chciał pamiętać, nie chciał w ogóle myśleć o tych niezliczonych gabinetach lekarskich, które odwiedzili z Corazonem przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Nie zamierzał zaprzątać sobie myśli wyzwiskami, przerażeniem i odrazą, którymi ludzie reagowali na charakterystyczne, białe plamy na skórze. Trafalgar Law niczego innego się po tych durniach nie spodziewał. Ich zaplute przekleństwa i cuchnący strach wcale go nie zaskakiwały.

Ale bolały.

Wypierał kolejne daremne awantury z myśli, wypierał zszokowane twarze lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Niektóre z tych wizyt doskonale jednak pamiętał. Na przykład ten szpital, gdzie po raz pierwszy Corazona zupełnie poniosło. Lekarz schował się pod swoim biurkiem, wrzeszczał o pomoc i błagał siostrę oddziałową, żeby natychmiast dokonała eutanazji „tego zgniłego źródła zarazy”, które sprowadzono mu podstępnie do gabinetu. Law miał ochotę dotknąć go – tylko po to, żeby do końca życia miał koszmary, tchórzliwa namiastka lekarza. A Cora-san… Pogniewał się.

  
Tamten szpital nie przez przypadek spłonął.

Jeśli teraz Corazon poszedł do kolejnego łapiducha, lepiej będzie osobiście dopilnować, żeby nie wywołał awantury. Albo popatrzeć sobie. Chłopak pamiętał, jak tamtej nocy odchodzili z miasta – Cora-san był zły i milczący, choć z uśmiechem, odrobinę tylko wymuszonym, a Law, porządnie opatulony czarnymi piórami, patrzył z ramion opiekuna, jak za ich plecami płonie ekskluzywny szpitalny gabinet.

Do takich wspomnień można było nawet czasami wracać myślami.

Chłopak tupnął nogą, aby przywołać do porządku i siebie, i staruszka.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, dokąd poszedł. Już! – ponaglił. Tamten, coraz bardziej zafrasowany, poklepał się po łysinie.

\- Tam koło składnicy skręcił, to tylko w jedno mógł iść miejsce, nigdzie indziej, no. Chyba że do rzeki chciał się topić, bo one tu zaraz nad rzeką siedzą, nicaj innego tam nie ma.

\- Ale że kto mieszka nad rzeką?! – wypytywał niecierpliwie chłopiec. Jego rozmówca jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos.

\- Wesołe panienki przecie.

Trafalgar Law trochę na to zaniemówił. Ale nie zamierzał się przyznawać. Odchrząknął. Raz, drugi, trzeci.

\- No, takie, wiesz, panienki. Wesołe. Panienki do szybkiej roboty  – powtórzył staruszek. – No wiesz chyba, jak się dzieci robi? E, ty młody, to może nie wiesz? Nie dla ciebie to jeszcze, synku.

Dwunastolatek przygryzł wargę. Sam, osobiście – no, może przy drobnej asyście ojca – przyjmował poród, kiedy jego siostra przychodziła na świat. Wiedział wszystko o tych sprawach. Ale nie wierzył własnym uszom.

\- Więc ten… Znaczy, mój brat… On poszedł do…?

\- Do burdelu, synuś – potwierdził dobitnie staruszek. – A jakże.

./.

Law naciągnął czapkę tak głęboko, że ledwo widział drogę przed sobą. Staruszek przekonywał go, że powinien posiedzieć i poczekać na brata, zamiast się włóczyć po takich miejscach, ale chłopak ani myślał ustąpić. Tkwić tu idiotycznie i czekać, aż Corazon raczy wrócić?! Beznadzieja.

Nagle wszystko było znowu beznadziejne.

Beznadziejne miasto z burdelem nad rzeką. Beznadziejny Corazon i jego beznadziejna wycieczka. Zostawił Lawa i poszedł na dziwki! Jak każdy normalny facet!

Żałosne.

Tylko tyle były warte jego zapewnienia, że nie przestanie szukać lekarstwa dla Lawa? Że będzie szukał tak długo, aż znajdzie – i nigdy się nie podda? Przy pierwszej okazji zostawił Lawa i poszedł sobie dogodzić w jakiejś taniej wiejskiej budzie. To o tym myślał, kiedy razem wędrowali do tej zakichanej dziury?! Wystroił się w pelerynę i poszedł na dziwki! Pewnie im każe rozkładać nogi na tych przeklętych piórach!

Trafalgar D. Water Law przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy w życiu nawet palcem nie dotknie parszywego płaszcza żałosnego Corazona.

Dotarł w końcu na miejsce – ten rzekomy burdel niezbyt imponująco się prezentował. Wyglądał jak każdy inny dom w tej okolicy, na podwórku pokazała się przez chwilę jakaś lunatykująca kura, a pod krzakami skradał się dobrze odżywiony kot. Law obszedł dwa razy cały ten przybytek – nikogo nie było widać, a wszystkie okna były pozasłaniane od wewnątrz. Jak się wchodziło do burdelu?

\- Kultura wymaga, żeby zapukać.

Aż podskoczył, zły na siebie, że dał się zaskoczyć. Spojrzał wyżej – na parapecie okna siedziała dziewczynka, mniej więcej w jego wieku. Miała gęste, poskręcane, brązowe włosy, przypięte na czubku głowy. Nogi zwiesiła z parapetu i majtała nimi od niechcenia – paznokcie stóp miała pomalowane na zielono, a do każdego przylepione było jakieś świecidełko. Przyglądała się Lawowi z obojętną miną.

\- Podchodzi się do drzwi wejściowych i się puka – pouczyła go oschle. – Jeśli ktoś ma akurat wolną chwilę, to po ciebie wyjdzie. Ale płaci się z góry, więc lepiej przygotuj swoje ukryte zasoby, bo już widzę, że kieszenie masz puste.

Law od razu się naburmuszył. Nie potrzebował instrukcji obsługi burdelu od jakiejś smarkuli. Co ona w ogóle tutaj robiła? Te niby wesołe panienki wychowywały dzieci w miejscu pracy? Rzeczywiście, wesoło. Właściwie, całkiem jak w Rodzinie Doflamingo. Cóż, najlepiej będzie nie owijać w bawełnę.

\- Szukam mojego brata – oznajmił wyniośle. – Przyszedł tutaj jakąś godzinę temu.

Dziewczynka podrapała się w nos, nieporuszona. Wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Ciocia Kamelia ma klienta, ale przyszedł wczesnym wieczorem i jeszcze przez wiele godzin nie wyjdzie. Nawet za jutrzejsze śniadanie zapłacił. Ciocia Róża i ciocia Azalia śpią. Godzinę temu przyszedł tu wprawdzie jeden cudak, ale on poszedł prościutko do cioci Wisterii. – Przyjrzała się uważnie Lawowi. – Nie wyglądasz na jego brata.

\- I co z tego? – Teraz to chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Ciocia Wisteria?! Żałosne. Brudna buda i zgniłe kwiaty. Tego potrzebował Corazon?! Nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć tego głośno?! Law nie miałby do niego żadnych pretensji. Naprawdę wiedział wszystko o tych sprawach. To w ogóle nie miało znaczenia.

Obłuda miała znaczenie.

Po co Corazon udawał anioła miłosierdzia i wstawiał głodne kawałki o poszukiwaniu cudownego leku?! Mącił Lawowi w głowie, kłamał w żywe oczy jemu, swoim podejrzanym kontaktom ślimakofonowym i każdemu dookoła, a był jak każdy inny pirat. W końcu nosił nazwisko Donqixote. Widocznie to jednak zobowiązywało. Law miał już zupełnie dość kłamliwych obietnic i krętactwa. Pójdzie i oznajmi temu obłudnemu draniowi, że wraca do jego brata. Ten przynajmniej wprost przyznawał, że jest i pozostanie potworem. Oczywiście, wyskok na szybki seks z dziwkami to był śmieszny grzeszek w porównaniu z rozrywkami Doflamingo, które nawet na zakamieniałym sercu Lawa budziły zmarszczki niepokoju. A jednak – chłopak tego właśnie pirata wybrał sobie na kapitana, bo wobec członków swojej rodziny był bezwzględnie szczery. Całe swoje obrzydliwe oblicze odsłaniał bez najmniejszego cienia hipokryzji. A Corazon? Przez tych kilka miesięcy wspólnej wędrówki Law odkrył niejeden sekret, którego opiekun nie zamierzał mu wyjaśniać. I co? Przyjął te kłamstwa i wykręty, tę durną maskę  z durnym uśmiechem zaakceptował, bo uwierzył, że bezwzględnie oddanie Corazona jest przynajmniej prawdziwe.

Akurat.

\- Zaprowadź mnie tam – zażądał od dziewczynki. Nie sądził, żeby się zgodziła, ale zamierzał wejść do środka choćby na siłę i napluć Corazonowi w jego obrzydliwy uśmiech. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, zamiast odmówić, mała zeskoczyła z parapetu.

\- Nie wolno przeszkadzać, bo cała robota gotowa się zepsuć – mruknęła jakby do siebie. – Ale nikomu nie zaszkodzi, jak sobie popatrzymy. Z zapasowej sypialni będzie dobrze widać. – Skinęła na Lawa. – Chodź, skoro tak bardzo chcesz popatrzeć. Poważnie to twój brat? Jesteście kompletnie niepodobni.

Nie zaszczycił tego odpowiedzią – poszedł za dziewczynką najpierw przez ciasny przedsionek, potem skradali się po skrzypiących, wąskich schodach na poddasze. Naśladując swoją przewodniczkę, Law przylgnął do ściany i starał się jak najciszej stąpać. Wreszcie wśliznęli się do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, oddzielonego wysokim, haftowanym parawanem. Dziewczynka pokierowała Lawa do maty, rozłożonej tuż przy parawanie. Oboje wygodnie się na niej zmieścili. Mała zręcznie odsunęła zasłonę dosłownie o kawałeczek, ale otwarł się doskonały widok na całe sąsiednie pomieszczenie. Law zastanowił się przelotnie, jak często to dziecko podgląda swoją rzekomą ciocię przy pracy. Zaraz jednak zapomniał o tych rozważaniach, gdy dotarło do niego, co właściwie widzi.

Mężczyzna?!

Corazon odwiedzał tu jakiegoś faceta?! A to ci historia! To miała być ta cała ciocia Hortensja, czy jak jej tam?! Pośrodku pomieszczenia stał młody mężczyzna – blondas o ładnej twarzy i nieźle wyrzeźbionym ciele. Był rozebrany do pasa, ramiona miał szczupłe, ale mocne, a włosy gęste i lekko kędzierzawe. Miał na sobie tylko białe spodnie i po prostu stał jak idiota bez ruchu na środku pokoju. Więc takich ślicznych mamisynków lubił Rosinante Donquixote?! I aż tak to musiał ukrywać przed Lawem?! Może to i nie było takie powszechne i oczywiste, jak seks z dziewczynami – ale chłopak aż do tej pory nie uważał swojego towarzysza za hipokrytę, który wstydziłby się i ukrywał z takim przecież nic nie znaczącym idiotyzmem. A jednak! Był jak wszyscy inni.

Law miał umrzeć w ciągu miesiąca – a Corazon zostawił go samego i poszedł klepać męskie tyłki w jakiejś zgniłej dziurze.

Chłopiec pochylił głowę. W tej chwili serdecznie nienawidził Rosinanta – za to, że najpierw sprawił, że czyjeś zaangażowanie znowu miało dla chłopca znaczenie, że cokolwiek w ogóle nabrało na nowo znaczenia, a potem – okazał się tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Żałosne? _Normalne_. Corazon był tylko normalnym facetem. Law nie miał prawa mieć do niego o to pretensji. Nie – bolało tylko kłamstwo, obłuda, która zastąpiła przyobiecane chłopcu zaufanie. Szczegóły nie miały znaczenia. Ani ten chłoptaś nie miał znaczenia. Jakiś drętwy zresztą, cały czas tylko stał jak kołek przed lustrem.

Lustro?

Teraz dopiero chłopiec dostrzegł, że w pokoju stoi wielkie zwierciadło – oparte o ścianę, lekko przechylone, żeby zmieścić się na wysokość w niskim pomieszczeniu, musiało mieć ponad dwa metry. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna stał właśnie przed tym lustrem i wpatrywał się w nie – zagapiony na swoje odbicie, jakby nigdy własnej twarzy nie widział. Dziwadło, ocenił Law. I wtedy dostrzegł na policzku młodzieńca leciusieńką, szkarłatną smugę. Tamten chyba także ją zauważył – sięgnął do stojącej nieopodal komody, gdzie tkwiła gąbka i misa z wodą. Mężczyzna potarł twarz gąbką, ścierając z niej plamę – w końcu wrzucił gąbkę do miski, a twarz jeszcze pocierał dodatkowo palcami, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej wszystkie, najdrobniejsze nawet brudy. Chyba sporo ich już zmył, bo woda w misie cała była zafarbowana na szkarłatno i granatowo.

A Law wreszcie uświadomił sobie, co – czy też raczej kogo – widzi.

Corazon?!

Inaczej być nie mogło. Nieopodal na krześle leżała poskładana starannie koszula w serduszka i kaptur z kierami. Teraz, kiedy chłopiec przyjrzał się uważniej, rozpoznał kościste nogi w białych spodniach i złocisty lok, wiecznie wymykający się spod corazonowego kaptura. Zniknęły szkarłatne linie makabrycznego uśmieszku i czarne łzy spod oka. Law przyglądał się twarzy Corazona równie zachłannie, jak on sam wpatrywał się w siebie w lustrze. Cora-san – Corazon? Rosinante? Wyglądał – cóż, zupełnie normalnie. Jak każdy przystojny blondyn z mocną szczęką. Minę miał poważną – i to jakoś chyba najbardziej ubodło Lawa. To było nie na miejscu. Mniejsza o makijaż. Gdzie uśmiech? Chłopak niemal wypełzł cały spod parawanu, zanim się w końcu doczekał. Corazon wreszcie uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia. Jak latarnia, tak ten pogodny, lekko kpiący uśmiech wydawał się rozjaśniać całe pomieszczenie.

Law od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Wycofał się odrobinę, na tyle, żeby wciąż mieć dobry widok na całe pomieszczenie. Rozejrzał się uważnie. Corazon przecież nie przyszedł tu po to, żeby podziwiać swoje odbicie w lustrze? Co to za jakiś dziwny rytuał? Nie wolno zaprosić dziewczyny do łóżka, póki się ma szminkę na twarzy? Ale w pokoju i tak w ogóle nie było żadnego łóżka. Były maty i długa, niziutka ława z mnóstwem miseczek, wypełnionych kolorowymi płynami. A obok ławy na wielkiej poduszce siedziała kobieta – miała czarne, gęste włosy i kwiat za uchem.

I obmacywała pelerynę Corazona.

Law znowu się nachmurzył. Już nigdy, przenigdy, ani palcem, ani piętą, już wcale i zupełnie nie dotknie tej brudnej, cuchnącej…

O?

Znowu go zamurowało, kiedy dostrzegł, że kobieta owszem, miętosi pierzastą pelerynę, ale w jednej ręce ma igłę, przewleczoną czarną nicią, a na brzegu ławy leży stosik czarnych, luźnych piór, które skrzętnie przyszywała do nadwerężonego licznymi pożarami wdzianka. Bardziej przypalone piórka wyrywała, a te, które przyszyła, od razu impregnowała pędzelkiem zanurzonym w jakiejś mazi. Bystre oczy dwunastoletniego chirurga szybko ustaliły, że gospodyni miała paznokcie pomalowane na stateczny, waniliowy odcień bieli, a do każdego z nich przyczepiona była maleńka grudka czegoś przypominającego bursztyn. Pochłonięta cerowaniem, kobieta chwilami tylko podnosiła głowę, żeby popatrzeć na gościa. Uśmiech miała pełen sympatii i zrozumienia.

\- Dobrze jest czasem spojrzeć sobie w oczy, prawda? – Poprawiła kwiat we włosach. – Maski lubią wrastać za głęboko.

./.

Corazon patrzył w oczy oficerowi marynarki wojennej, Rosinantowi Donquixote. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy miał ku temu ostatnią okazję– a to był najpewniejszy sygnał, że pora znowu to zrobić. W ostatnich miesiącach – odkąd wpakował sobie na plecy wierzgającego dwunastolatka i ruszył w szaloną podróż życia – czuł się bardziej sobą niż przez ostatnich czternaście lat. Od czasu do czasu potrzebował jednak zetrzeć piracką flagę z twarzy i spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Rzeczywiście – maski lubiły głęboko wrastać. Rosinante nie bał się, że zapomni kim jest – lub że się zagubi między obłąkanym światem swojego brata a napiętą rzeczywistością poza nim. Zbyt dobrze czuł się w swojej skórze – z makijażem czy bez, w mundurze czy w płaszczu z piórami. Miał coś, czego nigdy nie umiał w sobie odnaleźć Doffy, odkąd opuścili złudny raj Mariejois.

Może to była po prostu dusza.

Może Doffy postradał swoją gdzieś między ciskającymi kamienie wieśniakami a pozbawionym głowy trupem ojca. Może Rosinante nie powinien go za to winić – i właściwie go nie obwiniał. Znał go po prostu za dobrze i zbyt dobrze rozumiał, żeby odpuścić i pozwolić diabłu rozwinąć skrzydła. Malował na twarzy uśmiech klauna, chował się pod czarnymi piórami Corazona, kłamał i zdradzał, żeby chociaż ograniczyć trochę przebudzony za okularami Doflamingo apetyt potwora. Żeby upadłe anioły pozostały wśród upadłych i nie krzywdziły ludzi. Pamiętał, kim jest i jaką drogę wybrał – twarz, którą oglądał w lustrze, nie miała na to wpływu. Już dawno zaakceptował odmiany losu, które w Doffym obudziły diabła. Udowodnił, że można było zakładać twarze jak koszule – stosownie do okoliczności, odpowiednio do okazji – i nie zaprzepaścić siebie samego. I tylko czasem chciał temu Rosinantowi przekazać bezpośrednią wiadomość – jak te, które wysyłał dla Sengoku. Że misja nadal trwa.

Że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ostatnio wszystko było – dziwne. W porządku? Nie w porządku. Lekarze byli nie w porządku, szpitale były okrutne, ludzie byli podli, a drogi niewygodne. A jednak – ta wędrówka od jednego do drugiego rozczarowania, z dwunastolatkiem na plecach i wściekłym demonem za plecami, wszystko to miało dla Corazona więcej sensu niż wysiłki kilku ostatnich lat. Zapewne desperacka nadzieja na uratowanie jednego dziecka – nadzieja być może całkiem daremna – mniej była pożyteczna od raportów, wysyłanych do Sengoku, dzięki którym Tsuru ratowała całe wyspy i armady. Ale Donquixote Rosinante był wolnym człowiekiem i musiał dokonywać własnych wyborów. Kiedyś za nie zapłaci. Pamiętał – i nigdy nie miał zapomnieć – dwóch zagubionych chłopców, którym nikt na tym świecie nie zechciał pomóc, choć wystarczyłoby wyciągnąć rękę.

Doflamingo postanowił raz na zawsze to ukarać.

Rosinante postanowił raz na zawsze to zmienić.

Właśnie teraz czuł, że coś wreszcie zmienia. Wreszcie robił coś, za co z pełnym przekonaniem zapłaci każdą cenę, kiedy nadejdzie czas. Jeszcze raz spojrzał do lustra. Pożegnał swoje odbicie pogodnym uśmiechem, który rzewną jasnością odbił się w ciemnych kątach i pod parawanem. Dobrze było żyć – wciąż, nadal, jeszcze trochę. Może zdąży sprawić, żeby i Law w to uwierzył.

Wisteria z poszanowaniem odłożyła pocerowany płaszcz z piór na komodę. Przysiadła na macie i wskazała gościowi miejsce obok siebie. Odszedł od lustra i dołączył do kobiety – przez moment cały jego rzewny uśmiech był skierowany tylko na nią. Westchnęła lekko.

\- Ładny z ciebie chłopak. – Niechętnie sięgnęła po miseczkę ze szkarłatną henną. – Jesteś pewien, że musisz to zamalowywać?  
\- Musi być dokładnie tak, jak przedtem – powiedział stanowczo. – Weź najtrwalszą farbę, jaką masz.

\- Tak, tak. – Przy pierwszej kropli farby młody mężczyzna nawet się nie skrzywił, za to Wisteria – tak. – Wiesz, że tylko najważniejsze prawdy powinny być pisane takim mocnym atramentem – przypomniała z wyrzutem.

Posłał jej kolejny zawadiacki uśmiech – tym razem z kroplą szkarłatu.

\- Udowodnię, że mojej prawdy nie da się zamalować żadną farbą. Sprawię, żeby żyła dłużej, niż ja pożyję.

Bez dalszych protestów rysowała na słodkim uśmiechu obłąkany, krwawy grymas. Najpierw kącik ust, potem policzek, potem usta.

\- Tak czy siak, ładny z ciebie chłopak – zagaiła znowu. – Jesteś pewien, że nie potrzebujesz innych usług? Mogę obudzić moją młodszą siostrę. Rzadko trafia jej się taki przyjemny okaz jak ty. Z pewnością zdołałbyś ją przekonać do potężnej zniżki. Nawet w tej twojej masce upiora.

Pokręcił głową – leciusieńko, żeby nie rozmazać henny.

\- Ktoś na mnie czeka. Już i tak zbyt długo zostawiłem go samego. – Zachichotał pod nosem. – Muszę być grzeczny, bo na pewno będzie wypytywał, co robiłem. Za żadne skarby nie mogę się przed nim zarumienić! – Połowa twarzy szczerzyła się w szkarłatnym grymasie demona, połowa jaśniała perlistym, szczęśliwym śmiechem. – Kiedy się rumienię… - Łypnął rzewnie na gospodynię. – Kiedy się rumienię, wyglądam jak jakiś obłąkany dureń. Muszę zachować twarz.

Bez słowa malowała dalej. Schowała obłąkanego durnia pod maską wyszczerzonego upiora. Zapamięta go? Raczej zapamięta.  
Miała nadzieję, że ktoś zawsze o nim będzie pamiętał.

./.

Law myślał o farbach i piórach. Okropnie chciało mu się spać. Jakoś wytrzyma pod tymi kocami do rana. Pora znikać z tej budy. Bez słowa szturchnął swoją przewodniczkę i wskazał jej drzwi. Przemknęli się na dół, niezauważeni. Dziewczynka odprowadziła gościa na podwórko. Kiwnął jej zdawkowo głową i ruszył w swoją drogę, nie oglądając się za siebie.

\- Nie mów mu, że tu byłem – rzucił przez ramię. – W ogóle nic nie gadaj.

Myślał, że nie odpowie. Ale odezwała się. Zwięźle i na temat.

\- Dobra.

Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę. Ponieważ odpowiedziała.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Zawahała się – wyczuł, że nie zamierzała powiedzieć prawdy, ale i tak zamierzał zapamiętać to, co powie. W końcu on także nie chwalił się swoim „D”.

\- Ika – rzekła wreszcie.

Pokiwał głową.

\- Jestem Trafalgar Law – oznajmił.

\- Zapamiętam. – Milczała przez chwilę. – Zupełnie nie przypominasz tego twojego brata.

Pomyślał o różowych piórach i całkiem innym uśmiechu.

\- Bracia nie muszą być do siebie podobni. – Pokręcił głową. – Mogą być zupełnie, zupełnie niepodobni do siebie.

Odszedł w noc.

./.  
  
Kiedy Corazon wrócił do opuszczonej rudery na przedmieściach, zastał Lawa zakutanego w koce i mocno śpiącego. Uśmiechnął się na ten widok, choć znowu zakłuło go w sercu. Nie było żadnej pewności, że ten bystry, dowcipny, wspaniały chłopiec prześpi jeszcze wiele spokojnych nocy. A sam Law musiał żyć w przekonaniu – w pewności wręcz – że niewiele ma przed sobą przyjemnych, spokojnych drzemek. Donqixote Rosinante tak bardzo pragnął to zmienić. Musiał to zmienić. Tak, jak dawno już wiedział, że nie zdoła zmienić swojego oszalałego z gniewu brata, tak teraz wiedział, że uratuje Trafalgara Lawa – lub umrze dla niego, próbując.

Najlepiej jedno i drugie.

Na razie trzeba błagać o wybaczenie za tę nocną eskapadę. Corazon przywołał na twarz najpromienniejszy uśmiech. Dziwne, jak łatwo mu to ostatnio przychodziło.

\- Laaaw! Hej! Law! Patrz! Wróciłem, tak, jak obiecałem! – zawołał przymilnie. – Na pewno nawet nie zauważyłeś, że mnie nie było!  
Z początku chłopiec zupełnie zignorował nawoływania – dalej spał jak suseł. Corazon zdjął pelerynę, usiadł na skrzynce, czarne pióra ułożył na kolanach. Wyglądały o całe niebo lepiej niż wczoraj. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem, pomasował swędzący policzek, ponownie spróbował obudzić towarzysza.

\- Laaaaw! Mamy nowy dzień! Co zjemy na śniadanie? Może trochę ryżu? Jest ryż albo… więcej ryżu.

Kłąb koców poruszył się niemrawo. Corazon przyglądał się, jak dwunastolatek wygrzebuje się z okryć. Wreszcie Trafalgar D. Water Law wyłonił się z posłania i spojrzał na opiekuna zaspanymi oczami. Ziewnął. Kichnął.

\- Jesteś, Cora-san – powitał go krótko. Podrapał się w głowę. Wstał. Podreptał do Corazona, zdecydowanym gestem odebrał mu pierzastą pelerynę. Owinął się w nią szczelnie, wrócił na posłanie. Po chwili spał już dalej. A Donquixote Rosinante, oficer Marynarki Wojennej, Drugi Corazon Rodziny Doflamingo, gapił się na niego i uśmiechał tak szeroko, że zapiekły go świeżo zafarbowane policzki.

_Jestem Cora-san._

_./._

_Timeskip…_

./.

Bepo został na dole i gawędził z Iką. Wyglądało na to, że wciąż tu mieszkała, choć nie poszła w ślady przyszywanych ciotek i potrafiła porządnie sklepać klientom twarze, jeśli próbowali się do niej przystawiać. Law zostawił ją ze swoim sternikiem i poszedł prosto na górę. Dziewczyna marnowała się w tej dziurze. Powinna wreszcie uwolnić się od tych starych kwok, zająć się własnym życiem, robić cokolwiek!

Zostać piratem?

Nie czas było o tym teraz myśleć. Kapitan Piratów Serca dotarł do pokoiku na poddaszu. Powitania i negocjacje trwały krótko – nie  było potrzeby owijać w bawełnę. Zwierciadło na ścianie już nie wydawało się takie ogromne, jak z perspektywy przykucniętego dwunastolatka. Nadal jednak potrafiło pomieścić całą sylwetkę wysokiego mężczyzny. Pewne rzeczy na tym świecie były zadziwiająco trwałe.

Ale warto  było je dodatkowo utrwalać.

Law spojrzał na swoje odbicie w wysokim lustrze. Jego mina nie mogłaby spowodować jakiegokolwiek pojaśnienia – wiecznie zmarszczone czoło, nachmurzone brwi, podejrzliwe spojrzenie i poważne usta. Skalpelem swojego Diabelskiego Owocu wygolił się jak należy przed przyjściem tutaj i przecież nie pierwszy raz oglądał się w lustrze, ale czuł się bardzo osobliwie. Dziwne wrażenie, tak po prostu rozebrać się do pasa i stanąć przed sobą samym, twarzą w twarz ze swoim odbiciem.

_Kim jesteś? Kim jestem?_

Kobieta schylona nad miseczkami henny nadal miała paznokcie ozdobione grudkami bursztynu i zamyślone spojrzenie, ale w czarnych, gęstych włosach pokazywały się smugi siwizny. Wybrała odcień i spojrzała kątem oka na gościa.

\- Zwykle przypominam wszystkim, żeby najtrwalszym atramentem zapisywali tylko najważniejsze prawdy. Ale coś mi mówi, że ty już to wiesz – i że odkryłeś swoją prawdę.

Przytaknął bez wahania – jego odbicie w lustrze poparło go, potakując. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Odwrócił się do kobiety i palcem narysował na piersi swoją prawdę: zupełnie niepasującą do jego chmurnej miny, jedynie słuszną, podarowaną. Frywolny kształt serca i szerokiego, durnego uśmiechu.  
_Najważniejsza prawda._

\- Corazon.

 

KONIEC


End file.
